033
5:29:30 PM Canto: So it's been a few months since the whole mess with the vampires and the curses and all of that. 5:29:47 PM Canto: In that time, Caspar and howard have imported people to get you properly trained -- Both Ella and Josie have learned how to cast more spells than the basic cantrip stuff they knew, and Rafe has had a shape-shifting tutor. 5:33:25 PM Canto: Ella, you need to pick a focus for your magic... a way you cast spells. 5:37:55 PM Ella: Well, what are the options? Ooh, can I get a collapsible staff? 5:38:20 PM Canto: A focus isn't really a thing, it's more like a method. 5:39:01 PM Ella: Ooh, I could draw arcane formulae in the air with my shadows! 5:39:49 PM Canto: That could work, you can cast spells by drawing out circles and symbols. 5:40:37 PM Canto: That's not uncommon, though most people use chalk or blood or something. 5:42:02 PM Canto: Both Ella and Josie should pick... let's say three spells they know. Something along the lines of level 1-2 D&D spells. 5:42:30 PM Canto: They can do more stuff, but it takes more time, these are just three rote spells that you're very good at casting in a short time. 5:42:48 PM | Removed 5:43:04 PM Rafe: This message has been removed. 5:42:56 PM Canto: Rafe, meanwhile, has more control over his shapeshifting after getting tutored by a Werebear. 5:43:26 PM Canto: This is, of course, while he's been busy with Hollywood stuff. 5:43:47 PM Rafe: Rafe poses. 5:44:23 PM Canto: One of his movies has premiered, and he's working on two right now, including a musical. 5:46:23 PM Rafe: Rafe sings and dances too! 5:46:26 PM Josie: Josie makes him sing at every possible opportunity. 5:48:40 PM Canto: He's starting to learn how to turn into animals. Just mammals right now, and larger ones, roughly human sized. Basically he's learning how to shapeshift his skeletal structure in a more signifigant way. 5:49:12 PM Ella: That must itch like mad. 5:49:39 PM Josie: I still wonder how much he scratches himself. 5:50:43 PM Rafe: Human sized.... like by weight or generally? Big dogs or tigers? lol 5:51:34 PM Canto: Yeah, big dogs and tigers. 5:52:11 PM Rafe: :D 5:54:11 PM Canto: So its... hmm. March or April, 1937. 6:13:35 PM Canto: Roll a die, all of you. 6:13:37 PM Canto: d10. 6:14:03 PM Rafe: (4.) 6:14:33 PM Josie: ((8!)) 6:15:00 PM Ella: (( 8 )) 6:18:30 PM Canto: Okay! So you guys are all called to Howard's office. 6:19:04 PM Josie: Josie is growing her hair out again, evidently. And it's got a white streak in it now. 6:20:10 PM Canto: After the whole thing with the vampire curse-monster, Theo now has a mechanical arm and is missing an eye. 6:20:43 PM Rafe: Rafe is still Rafe, now with a clipped mustache like Rhett Butler to go with his slicked hair. (Even if that movie doesn't come out for another two years) 6:21:42 PM Ella: Ella is still wearing a scarf even though the weather is starting to get warm again. 6:22:58 PM Josie: Josie will totally tease him about the mustache. 6:28:57 PM Canto: Hey, they're pretty fashionable. 6:29:31 PM Canto: You guys have had some contact with each other, you do all live in the same building, but not a lot. Ella and Josie got different magic tutors. 6:30:43 PM Josie: Josie leaves them baked goods sometimes, though. 6:31:06 PM Ella: I think mine's an alchemist. He smells like mold and cinnamon. 6:36:05 PM Canto: So yeah, you find yourselves in Howard's office. 6:37:59 PM Canto: Howard is, as usual, running late. 6:38:15 PM Rafe: Rafe is lounging back in a chair. 6:39:32 PM Josie: Sing something for us, Rafe. 6:41:20 PM Rafe: Hmmm.... (music) Heaven, I'm in Heaven. And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. And I seem to find the happiness I seek when we're out together... dancing cheek to cheek (music) 6:42:54 PM Josie: That's not bad. I might see your movie after all. 6:43:02 PM Rafe: Rafe laughs. 6:43:45 PM Rafe: It'll be even better with the music. 6:45:02 PM Josie: Mm. I'm going to ask you for a favor and you have to promise me you'll say yes. 6:45:10 PM Josie: Both of you. 6:45:49 PM Rafe: Rafe looks at her with exaggerated caution. "I don't know.... that's an awfully big risk to take." 6:47:19 PM Josie: It hardly involves wearing your underwear on your head at all. 6:47:55 PM Rafe: Oh well that wouldn't take but a request anyway. 6:47:58 PM Rafe: Rafe laughs again. 6:49:59 PM Josie: That's so sweet, I'll hold you to that. 6:50:02 PM Josie: Now promise me. 6:50:17 PM Rafe: ....ok. 6:51:06 PM Josie: Ella? 6:55:12 PM Ella: As long as you're not asking me to give you my kidneys or something, then sure. 6:56:07 PM Josie: No. 6:56:14 PM Josie: I want you both to be my bridesmaids. 6:56:26 PM Josie: Or... bridesman, if you prefer, Rafe. Whichever you like. 6:56:54 PM Rafe: Rafe picks her up in a hug. "Congratulations!" 6:57:14 PM Josie: Ooof. Those... are my ribs. 6:57:34 PM Rafe: Rafe sets her back down. 7:00:55 PM Rafe: ...sorry. 7:01:03 PM Josie: That's all right, I'm sure they'll grow back. 7:01:11 PM Josie: Josie sticks her tongue out at him. 7:01:13 PM Josie: Now say yes. 7:01:18 PM Rafe: Of course. 7:02:37 PM Josie: And you, Ella? 7:03:09 PM Ella: Sure, why not. 7:03:16 PM | Edited 7:03:22 PM Ella: Ella grins toothily. 7:06:48 PM Josie: I'm marrying Theo. ... although probably you already worked that bit out. 7:07:01 PM Rafe: Rafe grins. 7:09:08 PM Canto: Howard comes out of his office, followed by a woman who is walking out and straightening her hair. "Sorry to keep you waiting, come on in." 7:09:47 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 7:09:50 PM Rafe: Rafe gestures for the ladies to go first. 7:11:56 PM Josie: I've asked them, Howard, the secret is officially... not secret. 7:11:58 PM Josie: Josie goes first. 7:12:12 PM Ella: Ella follows 7:12:19 PM Rafe: Rafe brings up the rear! 7:13:28 PM Canto: Howard brings you into the office! "You guys been reading the news?" 7:13:43 PM Rafe: Only the entertainment section. 7:14:28 PM Josie: Not much, no. 7:17:33 PM Canto: He hands Josie a manilla folder with newspaper clippings. "MYSTERY WOMAN MANHANDLES MUGGERS". "MASKED WOMAN FOILS BANK ROBBERY'. "HEROINE EXPOSES DOCKSIDE SMUGGLING RING'. 7:18:48 PM Ella: Hoo boy. 7:20:09 PM Josie: I don't know who she is, but I like her already. 7:20:25 PM Rafe: It's not me! 7:21:16 PM Canto: Howard nods. "That was going to be my first question -- this isn't any of you, right?" 7:21:45 PM Ella: Nope. 7:24:24 PM Canto: The newspaper stories talk about the woman having strange powers. She appears and disappears from nowhere, seems to be able to walk through walls, and seems possessed of superhuman strength and toughness. No one has ever talked to her, she never sticks around. 7:25:09 PM Rafe: Handy. 7:25:10 PM Josie: I can't walk through walls. 7:27:19 PM Canto: Howard shrugs. "We don't know what's fiction and hyperbole in this situation." 7:27:46 PM Rafe: You worried about what she's doing? Or just... want to know if she's one of us. 7:28:27 PM Josie: We could ask her to join up, even. 7:30:34 PM Canto: Howard: I just want to know who she is. What she is. 7:30:57 PM Rafe: Any leads? 7:31:03 PM Josie: And if she's single and attractive? 7:32:07 PM Canto: Howard smiles. "Not really necessary knowledge... but while your'e there, you might as well find out." 7:32:34 PM Josie: Josie smiles too. 7:33:41 PM Josie: Rafe's always in need of a new costar. 7:34:00 PM Rafe: Rafe grins. 7:36:37 PM Canto: Howard: Just find out her angle. If she's really on her side. The Thule are up to something big in Germany, but we're not sure what. 7:36:53 PM Rafe: Rafe nods. 7:37:28 PM Rafe: Where's she been operating? 7:41:58 PM Canto: Howard: All over the city, really. She started out with smaller crimes. Muggings and robberies. She's going after bigger, more involved crimes, though, which implies she has some inside information. 7:44:10 PM Josie: Josie nods. 7:44:16 PM Josie: I like the idea. 7:44:32 PM Rafe: She's only been seen doing vigilante type stuff? 7:45:38 PM Canto: Howard nods. "Yeah. 7:47:14 PM Rafe: Hmm... 7:47:23 PM Rafe: Any leads so far? 7:48:22 PM Rafe: Only thing I can think of off the top of my head is to wander around and hope we run into something she'll try to stop or stage a crime and hope she shows up. 7:49:25 PM Josie: Playing the criminal could be dangerous, though. You should definitely do that. 7:50:39 PM Canto: Howard: You could go ask the vampires. I don't believe that she's...interfered in any of their operations, but they might be able to point you in the right direction. 7:52:23 PM Josie: They do have more ties with the criminal underworld. 7:52:27 PM Josie: Although they aren't too pleased about Theo. 7:52:44 PM Rafe: What about him? 7:52:49 PM Josie: He's not a vampire anymore. 7:53:03 PM Josie: And we can't tell anybody how it was done. 7:53:12 PM Josie: ... not that it would help them if they did know, mind you. 7:55:45 PM Rafe: Right... well, anything else we need to know, Howard? 7:57:13 PM Canto: Howard: Wish I knew more to give you to go on. 7:57:51 PM Canto: Howard: Caspar and I are woring on something, though. Not related to this, but I might need to send you guys out of the country. I'll have more details soon. 7:58:48 PM Josie: Out of the country? I hope to some place with good hotels. 7:59:40 PM Rafe: Already looking forward to it. 8:03:03 PM Josie: And fast cars, too. 8:03:30 PM Canto: Howard: Like I said, I'll have more details for you soon. 8:04:02 PM Josie: Josie nods. 8:04:04 PM Josie: Let's try the vampires first. 8:04:07 PM Ella: Ella just sits and listens intently, nodding occasionally. 8:04:32 PM Rafe: Ok. 8:06:40 PM Canto: Howard: If she's on our side, I'm content to let her go about her business. Maybe she can even join us with us. 8:07:26 PM Josie: Josie nods. 8:07:34 PM Josie: Come on, I'll drive. 8:07:53 PM Rafe: Rafe follows! 8:08:06 PM Josie: Josie heads over to talk to Benedict, presuming they're still talking to him. 8:08:09 PM Ella: Ella trundles along behind 8:08:51 PM Canto: Yeah, you're still in pretty good terms with the Benedicts. It's still about two in the afternoon, so he might not be available, though. 8:11:51 PM Josie: He's probably still asleep. Theo usually slept 'til five when he was a vampire. 8:12:43 PM Rafe: Then what do you want to do, Fearless Leader? 8:13:01 PM Josie: We'll go and let him know we intend to visit. 8:13:12 PM Josie: Leave a note. 8:14:21 PM Rafe: Rafe nods. 8:14:34 PM Canto: Benedict still has his club, the Wine of Roses, that he usually does business out of. 8:14:48 PM Josie: Mr. Benedict is fairly civilized, I'm sure he'll appreciate it. 8:16:18 PM Rafe: Let's go then. 8:16:43 PM Canto: So! you head out to his nightclub. 8:16:58 PM Josie: Josie does! 8:18:16 PM Canto: Rafe draws even more attention than he did last time, since people are starting to recognize him. 8:18:39 PM Rafe: Rafe just smiles charmingly. 8:18:58 PM Josie: Dear me. I think I'm jealous. 8:19:12 PM Rafe: You can't be jealous. You're getting married. 8:19:20 PM Josie: I'm getting married, not dead. 8:19:28 PM Rafe: Rafe chuckles. 8:23:21 PM Canto: Rafe gets to sign autographs. It's actually pretty dead in here right now, given how early it is. 8:23:48 PM Rafe: Rafe certainly does sign autographs! He loves having fans. 8:24:19 PM Josie: Josie writes a note to Mr. Benedict while he does and then waits for him to finish with his adoring fans. 8:25:25 PM Canto: Rafe signs about six before he gets a break. 8:25:39 PM Canto: One of the bartenders wants Rafe's picture for the wall. 8:26:19 PM Rafe: Why not? 8:27:18 PM Rafe: Rafe will give his best smoulder into the camera. 8:27:45 PM Canto: It's a club in HOllywood, so it's not uncommon at all. 8:29:03 PM Rafe: I might have to start going out in disguise or we'll never get any work done! 8:29:20 PM Josie: Josie snrks. 8:29:27 PM Josie: That would be an irony, wouldn't it. 8:32:16 PM Josie: Well. Now what should we do? 8:33:16 PM Rafe: We can wait, or go looking for clues, or go do something else for a while. What do you think? 8:34:00 PM Josie: Let's look for clues. 8:36:42 PM Canto: Clues! Where are you going for clues? 8:37:12 PM Rafe: ((The scene of the crime! Well... wherever the last thing happened in the papers)) 8:37:27 PM Josie: Where was the last thing that happened in the papers? 8:38:31 PM | Edited 8:43:38 PM Canto: The latest incident was a heroin shipment at the docks. 8:38:39 PM Canto: Couple of nights ago. 8:40:53 PM Rafe: To the docks then? 8:40:58 PM Josie: Right. 8:41:01 PM Josie: Josie drives 'em there! 8:44:15 PM Canto: The area is still cordoned off by the cops, though there's only one cop on watch. 8:45:26 PM Rafe: ((Do we have badges or anything?)) 8:45:42 PM Canto: ((No?)) 8:45:49 PM Rafe: ((If not, I'm totally getting a fake one. I'm sure one of my peoples has one. lol)) 8:46:32 PM Rafe: How're we gonna do this? 8:47:17 PM Josie: One of us distracts him, the others look around? 8:50:25 PM Rafe: Which one do you want? 8:50:42 PM Canto: He looks paretty bored. 8:51:44 PM Josie: I'd... rather not do the distracting. I'm practically a married woman. And you're the famous movie star anyway. 8:52:01 PM Rafe: What happened to married, not dead? 8:52:03 PM Rafe: Rafe chuckles. 8:53:00 PM Rafe: All right. Wish me luck. 8:53:46 PM Rafe: Rafe steps out of the car and sort of saunters up to the officer. 8:54:23 PM Canto: He looks up. "Sorry, this area is cordoned off." 8:54:40 PM Rafe: I can see that. What happened? 8:57:10 PM Canto: Cop: Don't you read the papers? 8:57:48 PM Rafe: Nah, not really. I was just going to come down here to get some inspiration, but I got curious. 8:58:10 PM Josie: Josie waits for the opportune moment! 8:59:24 PM Rafe: Hey, speaking of inspiration... I'm going to be playing a beat cop in one of my upcoming films. You think you could give me a little insight? 8:59:38 PM Rafe: I like to talk to the real thing when I can. 9:03:10 PM Canto: He blinks as he recognizes you! "Oh, you're him! That guy. You were in the pirate movie." 9:03:53 PM Rafe: Rafe grins and holds out his hand. "Yeah. Rafe Windsor." 9:03:57 PM Canto: What was your name... Ronald Reagan, right? 9:04:15 PM Canto: Cop: Oh, right. Sorry. I get you and that guy mixed up. 9:04:43 PM Josie: ((He's so gonna be president someday.)) 9:04:55 PM Rafe: It's fine. Couple more movies and nobody'll forget, right? 9:05:13 PM Canto: He smiles. "That was you in the pirate movie, right?" 9:06:05 PM Rafe: Yeah. I like to think I'd give Errol Flynn a run for his money. 9:07:24 PM Rafe: Rafe sort of shifts subtly to one side as he talks to get the cop to turn his back to where the girls are. 9:08:15 PM Canto: Hmm. Roll! 9:08:32 PM Rafe: (Damn. 2. lol)) 9:08:59 PM Josie: Josie stays the hell in the car! 9:09:09 PM Canto: Rafe is an awful distraction! He's actually getting the cop to pay more attention in order to impress the movie star. 9:09:30 PM Rafe: ((hahaha)) 9:10:04 PM Rafe: So what kind of stuff do you do out here? Anything you can tell me about what went down? 9:12:01 PM Canto: Cop: Oh, well, i wasn't here, but it was all over the papers. There was this big shipment of heroin coming in and this woman... she came in and beat em up, then tipped us off to them. Just like the comics. 9:12:58 PM Rafe: Wow. That's crazy! Did you get to see any of it? 9:13:42 PM Canto: Cop: No. The sergeant was pissed off, though. Quite a few guys want her for questioning. 9:14:09 PM Josie: Josie says to Ella, "I wish I had a magnifying spell." 9:14:25 PM Rafe: Hmm... maybe I should talk to someone about a masked vigilante movie. 9:17:16 PM Canto: Cop: Oh, it'd be a great picture. They say she has, like, powers. 9:17:22 PM Rafe: Powers? 9:18:41 PM Ella: Ella responds: "Yeah, I should have picked up the one that lets you hear faraway things like they're being said within earshot." 9:19:11 PM Canto: Cop: Oh, sure. She can walk through walls. She's really strong, too. And she leaped around like a trapeze artist. 9:19:44 PM Rafe: That's pretty impressive. They know what she looks like? 9:19:56 PM Canto: Cop: Oh, no, she wears a mask. 9:22:23 PM Canto: Cop: And... erm. Tight leather trousers. 9:22:30 PM Rafe: Rafe raises an eyebrow. 9:22:35 PM Canto: Cop: ...that's what they say, anyway. 9:23:36 PM Rafe: Well... I suppose I should get back to it. Thanks for the inspiration. 9:24:22 PM Canto: Cop: What's the movie called? 9:26:11 PM Rafe: It doesn't have an official title yet. They don't always name them before they're done. 9:26:31 PM Rafe: I think they were talking about Blue Collar, but I don't care for it much. 9:27:35 PM Canto: Cop: Well, I'll definitely take my girl when it premieres! 9:27:59 PM Rafe: ...you want an autograph? I don't have anything to sign on me though. 9:28:39 PM Canto: Cop: Yeah! 9:28:55 PM Canto: He pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. 9:29:07 PM Rafe: What's your name? 9:29:18 PM Canto: Cop: Tommy. Tommy Peters. 9:29:29 PM Rafe: Rafe signs it! 9:29:59 PM Rafe: "To Tommy, a real hero!" 9:30:02 PM Josie: Josie could be helping, but it's so much more fun to watch. 9:30:03 PM Rafe: Rafe grins. 9:31:34 PM Rafe: Rafe hands it back to him, claps him on the shoulder, and says "Keep up the good work." 9:32:41 PM Canto: He swells a bit and gives you a salute! "Thanks sir!" 9:33:11 PM Rafe: Rafe chuckles and heads back to the car. 9:33:25 PM Josie: What was that all about? 9:34:01 PM Rafe: New fan. Not a lot of new information. Thought you guys were going to go snoop around. 9:34:16 PM Rafe: Apparently she wears leather pants, though. 9:34:17 PM Rafe: Rafe smirks. 9:34:19 PM Josie: I thought you were going to distract him. 9:34:23 PM Josie: Oh, really. 9:34:48 PM Rafe: I didn't think the kid would get more vigilant. 9:34:57 PM Josie: That can't possibly be comfortable. 9:35:16 PM Rafe: Rafe relays the information he got. 9:36:12 PM Josie: I suppose I ought to have helped. 9:36:23 PM Josie: But I really don't like mucking around in people's heads without permission. 9:36:36 PM Rafe: Rafe shrugs. 9:36:53 PM Rafe: Probably wouldn't have found much anyway. Sounds like they've got several cops on it. 9:37:30 PM Josie: Well. Now what? 9:39:01 PM Rafe: We can either go back to Benedict's or... how many places do you think sell leather pants? 9:39:44 PM Josie: Six. 9:43:08 PM Rafe: What do you think? 9:43:21 PM Josie: ...they're safer to wear when you're working with most dangerous things. 9:43:27 PM Josie: Let's go back to Benedict's. 9:43:38 PM Rafe: Sounds good. 9:44:38 PM Josie: Josie drives 'em back there and buys everybody drinks. 9:45:10 PM Canto: It'srobably around four or so. It's slightly more lively in here. 9:46:17 PM | Edited 9:46:27 PM Josie: Josie will just wait with the others and hope the vampires either don't recognize her or don't get pissed off. 9:47:33 PM Rafe: Rafe will drink and flirt and flirt and drink. ;) 9:48:40 PM Canto: And also flirt and drink? 9:48:56 PM Josie: Josie doesn't drink more than one, but does flirt with Rafe. Probably nobody else, though.